First We Meet
by Turn-about-the-sun
Summary: Peter meets Claire as a teen. Sorry, it doesn't really work now, unless...never mind. Oneshot


Peter strolled down the street. There was nothing particular going on, except the sky above him was turning a bluish pink. Peter was a boy of about 16. He enjoyed these long walks he took very occasionally, because it let him get out, away from the house. And his brother. As he approached a long stretch of grass which was the park, he turned onto the narrow walk. The sun was setting fast now and he knew he would have to be home soon. But he continued to walk, to a bench where he sat quite often. Yet, as he neared it, he saw a small white bundle on it. Thinking it was some rag, he sat down next to it. But he couldn't take his eyes off of it. Suddenly, the THING inside the blanket gave a twitch. Peter jumped and nearly fell off the seat. Whatever was in there began to make funny noises. BABY noises. Peter leaned over it and pulled back the top fold. There inside the bundle, was a blonde haired baby. It was a girl, most likely, because she was wearing a small pink dress, to cover her frail body. Peter watched it as it rolled onto it's back and looked up at him. Peter pulled his black bang out of his face, as he always did when he looked down. He saw a name embroidered onto the dress. Claire. Slowly, Peter looked around. There wasn't a person in sight. Suddenly, Claire began to cry. Fat tears leaked out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Peter awkwardly picked Claire up and bounced her a little. Claire's cries instantly became more of a whimper. Peter stood up. He had to get this baby to a hospital or...something. Wait. He turned back the way he had come and began to walk very fast. Home. There his mother would know what to do. He looked up and down the street. Near where he was crossing was a sharp corner he couldn't see around. But that was ok. No one really came around that corner nowadays. He began to hurry across the street. As he did so, a huge red dodge rounded the corner at tremendous speed. A flash of lights, a skidding noise...then, nothing.

Later that night, Peter awoke in the hospital. He looked around. His mother was sitting on the chair next to him, reading a TIME magazine.

"Mom?" he said. Peter's mom looked up.

"Oh, you're awake. Praise the Lord." Peter looked at her.

"What happened? How did I get here?"

"Oh dear, what were you doing with a baby?" She gave him a meaningful look.

"Mom, I'm not a father or anything."

"Then what on earth were you doing with a baby?"

"I found her. I was bringing her home so we could figure out what to do with her. I thought maybe we could put her in an orphanage or something. Where is she anyways? Is she ok?"

"She's fine. You two were amazingly fine after being hit by the car. The baby too. It's a wonder you too weren't hurt one bit, especially after you practically threw her. You two had absolutely NO injuries."

"I threw her?"

"Yes."

"Who was in the car?"

"Oh, some idiot professor who was on the phone. Someone named...Chandra i think." She smoothed out his covers. "They want you to stay in over night. Then you can come home. Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I'm ok." Peter's mom smiled slightly.

"Well, alright." She kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Sleep well."

"I will."

A few days later, Peter went to visit Claire in the hospital. She giggled when she saw him, then continued to play with the legos she had been supplied with. Peter waved slightly.

"Will she be adopted?" Peter asked the kind lady who ran the orphanage.

"Someone has already signed the papers," she said, smiling as she watched him watch Claire.

"Who?"

"Oh, A Mr. Bennet. He was interested especially about her recent story. He immediately wanted her. Him and his wife. Mrs. Bennet. So she's out of here in a couple of days." She saw some newcomers and hurried off to greet them.

Peter sighed. He looked back at Claire.

"Well, so long kid," he said, turning on his heel. He didn't know why, but as he reached the entrance, he felt he would be seeing her again in a few years...


End file.
